Piper and Child
by hcrots-anniroc
Summary: Piper has her baby. lol, i dunno!!!
1. Piper Gives Birth; Evil Nurse

This is a disclaimer. Heh heh, I don't know who wrote the script and whatnot for Charmed, but he/she gets all the credit. Sure, I wrote this little fanfic, but he/she gets ALL the credit. This takes place nine months after the season finale. Hee hee! (  
  
"OOW that contraction hurt!!!! Leo, can't you do something about this?" Piper was getting pretty annoyed, the labor was lasting forever and her precious little girl was not coming out!  
  
"Honey, you know I want to! But eh hem." He tried to discreetly point to the nurse, who was getting pretty confused. Her patient kept making references to her husband healing her, which was frankly quite confusing.  
  
"Sir, are you a doctor?" The nurse asked, trying to clear up the issue.  
  
"No! He's my white lighter!" Piper said, frustrated.  
  
"And a white lighter is a type of Native American healer." Leo tried to come up with a lame excuse, trying to end the poor nurse's confusion.  
  
"Leo!!" And with the warning glance Piper froze the nurse.  
  
"Can't you get a white lighter friend to birth this OW baby? I'm sick of trying to pretend!!" Piper begged for the fourth time, exasperated.  
  
"Baby, you know I would if I could, OW, don't squeeze my hand so hard! But I can't! White lighters just aren't doctors! Healers and doctors are different things. They wouldn't know what to do if something bad happened to your baby."  
  
"Yeah I know." Piper said right as a doctor came in.  
  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Brown, and you are… Leo and Piper, I presume?" a handsome man, about mid thirties with sharp, intelligent features looked over Piper's chart.  
  
"Yes, and you look just about ready to have this baby! Ten centimeters, are you ready?" The doctor asked them, mainly Piper.  
  
"Absolutely! I want my precious little angel out of me!" Piper said with a ferocety that made Leo and Doctor Brown smile, while the nurse stayed silent, remembering her duty for coming.  
  
"Yes doctor, well, you start heading over with Leo and I'll get Piper ready, alright?" the nurse said, trying not to sound guilty.  
  
"Alright, we'll see you two in a bit! Come, Leo, I want to have a word with you" Doctor Brown smiled knowingly at the nurse and, before Leo could protest, pulled him out of the room.  
  
"You ready, Piper?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yeah, like I said before, I'm really ready!" Piper said, feeling a bit of unease at the nurse. She didn't like the look on her face.  
  
"Alright, then, lets just give you a little painkiller, and off we go!" and with that the nurse lowered a needle.  
  
"I don't think so… I already had painkillers" Piper said questioningly, ready to freeze the nurse.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, those wore off. Didn't you feel the contractions getting worse? Now hold still… This won't hurt…" But it was too late, Piper had seen the nurse's eyes change color. She wasn't sure what the 'nurse' was, but she knew it was a demon. She froze her and called out to Leo.  
  
"Yeah, honey, what is I-…." Leo was cut off as he saw the nurse. Piper had frozen the nurse in mid-eye change.  
  
"I am not giving birth in a hospital filled with demons!" Piper hissed at him, thoroughly mad.  
  
"I know, but I don't think the doctor is evil, he just said he thought the nurse wanted to chat with you about how it would feel, one on one, since she'd given birth before." Leo said, a little destressed.  
  
"Well go get Paige and Phoebe, they'll want to know." And Leo left.  
  
~end of chapter~ 


	2. Her sisters see the baby, and at home wi...

Mmmk, disclaimer still stands, and I STILL don't know who writes the script!! Lol, someone leave me a note! Yepyep, getting started now. Wait, I have a little disclaimer. I used my doctor's name for the second doctor, so I don't know… without his permission…Lol, whatever. And the baby's name is Autumn because I couldn't think up anything else and I REALLY like that name, so don't leave me a note telling me how stupid that is.  
  
"A demon? Piper must be pissed!" Phoebe said the second Leo told her.  
  
"Yeah, I know I would be. I don't want my future baby being birthed by a demon." Paige said, patting her stomach lovingly.  
  
"Okay…Well anyway, back to business. Piper needs to have her baby now and she doesn't trust the doctor." Leo said, after Phoebe and him stared at Paige, confused.  
  
"Ask for another doctor, happens all the time. And hurry, she's getting louder." Paige said, looking a little guilty after their stares as Piper's voice slowly gained volume.  
  
"Alright. Uh, miss, could you bring me another doctor?" Leo said, grabbing at a poor innocent candy stripper.  
  
"Okay… Um, what room are you in?" The little girl said, trying to figure out who she would ask for to give them.  
  
"Nine twenty-five. And hurry!" He gave her a look that sent her jogging along.  
  
"Nice touch, Leo." Phoebe said, as she went for Piper's door. "Hey honey, how you holding up?" She said, sitting at the edge of Piper's bed.  
  
"You want crushed ice or anything?" Paige said, following Phoebe.  
  
"No, I want this baby OUT of me!" Piper snapped at them. They looked at Leo, a little shocked at the aggressiveness in their sister, and he just shrugged.  
  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Eckerrt. Let's wheel you out to the delivery room, shall we? And I'm sorry, I'm assuming you two are her sisters, yeah, you will have to leave." An older doctor, around his late forties, walked in, putting on latex gloves.  
  
"Nice to meet, you, let's go." Piper ordered the doctor as Phoebe and Paige scurried out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nine Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And here she is!" Doctor Eckerrt pronounced, slightly proud, as he handed him to the exhausted mother.  
  
"Oh, she's so precious! And small! She wasn't that small when she came out, Leo, what happened? Why'd our baby shrink?" Piper said, mostly joking.  
  
"Here, let me just clean her up a bit" The (new) nurse said, gently lifting the baby out of Piper's arms.  
  
"She's so precious!" Leo pronounced, agreeing with his wife as he watched the nurse bathe his new child. "Let's have another one, she's so cute! I want two!" He finished; getting a little excited about his new father role.  
  
"Um, the mommy is a little tired from the first one, lets wait one or two years, ok?" Piper said, laughing at how happy Leo was.  
  
"Can we see?" Phoebe's head said, since that was all that was peeking through the door.  
  
"Yeah, sure, and bring Paige." Piper said, ready to show off her little angel to her sisters.  
  
"No problem, I'm already here." Paige said, walking promptly after Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah I thought so." Piper said, in a good mood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ About two weeks later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leo, get up!" Phoebe said, bouncing in her older sister's room, walking up her white-lighter/brother-in-law.  
  
"Come on, get up!" She said, knocking on the door. "Autumn is going to be up soon!" And with that she walked in.  
  
Stretched out on the bed was Leo. The covers were over him but it was obvious he was wearing little… Phoebe could just see the elastic bad of his boxers. Sleeping across his chest was his baby girl, Autumn. She had just the beginnings of brown hair, which was blowing gently as Leo exhaled. Smiling to herself, Phoebe reached carefully for the camera, which was on the table near her. Forgetting to turn off the flash, she snapped a picture of the couple.  
  
"Ah!" Leo sat up, startled. Autumn fell onto his lap, a small fall and she wasn't hurt, just upset that her sleeping had been interrupted.  
  
"WAA!" Her tiny lungs wailed half-heartedly. Phoebe picked her up and cooed, trying to comfort the little infant.  
  
"There, there, Aunt Phoebe's here. Yes, my little precious, I'm right here, you're fine. I'm sorry I woke you up, you were just too cute, yes you where!" She said, mixed in with baby talk. Being rocked, Autumn quickly shut her eyes, and with a little gurgle of thanks, fell back asleep.  
  
"Thanks, Phoebe, I'll take her now" Leo reached out with the careful eagerness as a little boy or girl might show when being handed their new puppy.  
  
"There you go." She said, laying sleeping Autumn in her daddy's arms. "Hey, when you're dressed, come down for breakfast. Paige is trying her hand at cooking." Phoebe grinned and shut the door to her fast exit.  
  
"I want to see this!" Leo muttered, half to himself and half to Autumn, reaching for a shirt and a pair of pants.  
  
Downstairs, all havoc was breaking loose. Paige, who would have done just fine cooking, was nervous due to two things. One, Piper was keeping an intensely close eye on her, and Phoebe was giggling like they were putting on a comedy/cooking show.  
  
"You know, I would be doing fine if it wasn't for you guys!" Paige snapped at them, lifting a pan of eggs off the stove before they burned.  
  
"Consider this an initiation process to the kitchen. You made potions, now you have to suffer Piper's wrath at burning the first batch of eggs." Phoebe said, and immediately received annoyed and frustrated glances from both Paige and Piper.  
  
"You know what, missy? I-" Piper was cut off from kicking Phoebe out of the kitchen when Leo walked in and promptly gave Autumn to her mommy.  
  
"Thanks Leo" She said, half-heartedly, rocking and cooing at her angel.  
  
"HA! The eggs are done" Paige pronounced, quite proudly.  
  
"Uh, I got to get to work" Phoebe said to a crushed looking Paige when she saw the eggs. "Yeah, watching you two made me completely forget about what time it was!" With that she started heading out the door.  
  
"But I just finished them!" Paige said, looking absolutely crushed.  
  
"Yeah, that's part of the reason I have to go!" Phoebe laughed, then playfully blew both of her sisters' kisses, and one for the baby. "Bye Leo!" She shouted playfully and was out the door. 


	3. Pre-Party

ÐÏà¡±á 


End file.
